


The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Stanley Uris, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 31





	The Rain

“I’m n-not gay.”

The words were ringing in Stan’s head. 

The scenario playing over.

He’s not gay. He’s not gay. Fuck, how could he be so stupid to think that he was?

Well, at least he still had Richie. Or, he hoped he did. Most of the time, Richie was out with Eddie, or at the arcade, or in the theater. It felt like he never had time for the other losers anymore.

Stan sighed as he continued biking towards Richie’s house. Fuck, he didn’t remember it taking this long.

** June 17, 1991. 5:59 PM.  **

Stan took a deep breath and rang Richie’s doorbell. 

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. He rang again. One second, two seconds, three seconds. Four. Five. 

He groaned and reluctantly walked around back to where Richie’s window was.

He jumped up and knocked hard on the window. 

“Richie!? Hey Rich, it’s Stan! You there?” 

He reached down to pick up a rock. 

“Stanley? Can I help you?” 

Stan quickly turned to see Richie’s mom standing at the gate. 

“Oh, hi, sorry Mrs. Tozier, uh, is Richie home?”

“Oh, no sweetie, he just left to go to Eddie’s. I can call him if you need?” 

Stan cursed himself for actually thinking Richie would be home and not off with his new boyfriend. 

“No, it’s fine, uh, can you just tell him to call me when he gets back?” 

“Sure sweetie. Stay safe!” 

Maggie waved at Stan as he got on his bike and rode off.

Fuck. Well, that crosses one name off the list. Stan trusted Richie the most, and he never even made time for him anymore. 

He should tell the other losers about him and Eddie’s relationship and then see if Richie would still push them aside. But no, that would backfire, after all Richie did know that Stan was gay. And now Bill knew. 

But fuck it, Richie was also Stan’s friend. He couldn’t treat him like that, even if he was mad at him. 

Deep down, Stan was just as scared as Richie. Scared of people knowing. Well, maybe not as scared as him, but at least Richie had Eddie. Stan had no one. 

He felt tears coming down his face. He didn’t know when he started crying, but he just let it happen. He let it all out.

It was a rainy day. The rain had cleared up a bit, but it was coming back. Almost suddenly, it started pouring and Stan’s tears were mixed with the fresh rainwater. 

He looked down as he quietly biked to his house, sitting in his backyard underneath his shed once he arrived. 

He buried his head in his arms and cried, wishing Bill was there to comfort him.

But he wasn’t. The anxiety started coming through again, and Stan’s heart started racing. 

What did Bill think of him now? Bill didn’t seem to be upset with Stan when he revealed his crush, but Stan dismissed that as Bill’s over-politeness. He thought that surely Bill would never want anything to do with him again. 

After all, it was Derry, and even though it worked out for Richie and Eddie, they still would have to deal with bullshit if anyone found out about them. Stan was so, so scared of that happening.

Stan’s mind started to get foggy, as if he was drifting in and out of sleep, focusing on the rain sounds and letting his mind go blank. 

His mind wasn’t blank, of course, as all he could think about were those three words that Bill muttered and the look on his face when he said them.

Bill biked through the cold rain to find Stan. He tried calling Stan’s house phone, to no avail, so that’s where he was heading. To Stan’s house

The thought of Stan being alone, upset, in this rain made Bill so sad. He wanted to be there for him, comfort him, hug him, hold his hand. He knew that if Stan did something reckless, or hurt himself, it would be his fault. 

Because of his stupid mouth, his mouth that couldn’t even make out the right words, his mouth that stuttered every five fucking seconds and his mouth that froze when Stan told him how he felt. 

The two had been hanging out all afternoon, enjoying each other’s presence and feeling comforted by one another. Bill specifically remembered the smile that Stan gave him. 

A nice, warm smile, like he always had, but this time it was different. 

A different kind of warm. That made Bill feel different. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew it was something. 

Right then, that’s when it got serious. Bill was glad it happened and wished it never happened at the same time. Stan’s face went cold and he walked away from Bill.

“I have, uh, I have something to tell you...”

“W-w-what is it?”

“I, uh, I...”

Stan paused and took a deep breath.

“I like you.”

“I l-like you too-“

“No, I mean like, I love you. I’ve had a crush on you for a while. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, Bill...”

That’s when his mouth froze up. His body started shaking. His hands went cold and his face went from a smile to a stare.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, it was sort of a knee-jerk reaction, he didn’t mean to say it, but he did.

He chased after Stan as he ran out of his house, quickly getting on his bike and riding away. 

“Stan! Please d-don’t go!”

Stan ignored him. Bill cursed himself and his stupid mouth. And that’s how he ended up where he was.

He finally reached Stan’s house and set his bike aside. He rang and knock on the doorbell maybe a thousand times before deciding to go to the back door. 

As he walked through the gate, he saw Stan sitting there. Head in his arms, sitting below the shed.

“Stan! Stan!” 

Stan was tuning it out, barely hearing it over the sound of the raindrops. 

Bill raced over to him. Stan felt a warm hand on his shoulder and jerked away. He stared Bill in the face. 

“Bill, you didn’t have to c-“

Bill cut off the sentence by leaning in to kiss Stan. The two kissed in the rain, a million thoughts going through each of their heads. 

When Bill pulled away, Stan was in pure shock. He gasped for a few seconds before a huge smile grew across his face.

“I thought you were gonna fucking hate me.” 

He rest his hand on Bill’s neck.

“I’m so s-s-sorry, Stan. I-I didn’t mean to say what I s-s-said. I love you.”

Stan smiled and pulled Bill in for another kiss. The two stayed giving each other displays of affection for a while, hugging, holding each others’ hands, cuddling. 

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends? Or something?” Stan asked.

“Yes, of c-course. I mean only if you w-want to be.”

“Obviously.”

Stan smiled again and buried his head closer in Bill’s chest.

“Can we go ins-s-side?”

“Shit, yeah, it’s getting muddy out here.”


End file.
